None the Wiser
by jellybeansprout
Summary: Tsuna gets a glimpse of the future. Sometimes, it might just be all that it's cracked up to be. Slash. 8027.


Aiyaiyai! It has been a while! I admit that it's my fault. I've been caught up in a lot of things, then I kind of fell out of love with KHR during the Shimon arc. But a friend recently made me read it, and after powering through Shimon, and entering the new arc, I remembered why I loved the series. Here's a little offering in celebration of um... upcoming exams?

* * *

**None the Wiser** by _jellybeansprout_

* * *

It wasn't fair. He hadn't been the one who spilled the juice. Nor had he been the one that incited the ruckus that resulted in the spilt juice. In fact, he hadn't even been at home when it had happened. As per Reborn's "request", he had been with his famiglia, minus Lambo, to attempt the utter catastrophe of "famiglia bonding".

It hadn't gone well.

Bruised, battered, but not completely beaten by the results, Tsuna had managed to drag himself home. Somewhat proudly, he noted that he wasn't the worst off of the group, though he secretly believed that was because he wasn't as high priority a "target" for some reason. But once home, he had been greeted with the barrel of a gun between his eyes, and a cold order from the high infantile voice of his home tutor for more juice.

With a sigh, and a small grope in his pockets to ensure that he had some money on him, Tsuna set out for the convenience store. It wasn't too long a trip, but his body was becoming stiff and sore from the earlier "bonding". Juice in hand, he trudged back home in time to hear the sounds of Lambo making a fuss as usual.

Pushing open the door with a soft "taidama", he barely noticed the explosion before he found himself sitting in a cloud of rapidly dispersing pink smoke.

A few more blinks discerned the whole truth. He was sitting at the head of a long table, and was seemingly quite under-dressed for the occasion.

Two rows of black suited men stared back at him, most of them familiar.

It must have been nearly the worst time in the world to have been hit by a stray shot from the Ten Year Bazooka, for that was what had certainly just happened. Of course his ten-years-older-self had to have been in the middle of an important meeting when this occurred.

The fact that he was only further entrenched in the world of the mafia ten years later did little to assuage him.

Swallowing a bit, Tsuna had to wonder at just how bizarre his life had become for him to have considered _this_as almost normal. Carefully meeting the eyes of the men seated closest to him, he gave them a watery smile. "Five minute break?"

The men to his immediate right and left stood up immediately. Their expressions perfectly calm as they ushered Tsuna into another room.

With the door securely locked behind them, the two men glanced at each other, a complete conversation held in the moment they met each others' gaze. Tsuna watched the exchange with far more interest than he realized, his intuition knowing the instant they came to an agreement.

Then their eyes were on him and Tsuna was looking into the smiling faces of his two best friends, the formality slipping away from their postures. Tsuna smiled back, although a bit more uncertainly. It was always scarier to be propelled ten years into the future than it would be to be yanked back into the past. So much could have changed, and Tsuna felt quite unsure of himself, dressed in a battered hoodie and jeans, clutching a plastic bag of what would now be ten year old juice.

"Juudaime," Gokudera greeted softly. "It is good to see you."

"Er... I was sort of just there." Tsuna said with a feeble nod toward the door where his ten-year-older-self had sat a few scant seconds ago.

"I appreciate seeing your younger self as well. It is quite... nostalgic." The older Gokudera amended.

It was strange to see Gokudera so well behaved. Much must have changed in ten years to have calmed the often fiery tempered half-Italian.

"Yeah, I miss your younger self. Your growth spurt surprised us all." Yamamoto chimed in with a bright smile.

The comment startled Tsuna, whose gaze flickered over to the man standing a few feet away. Gokudera stiffened, glaring daggers in Yamamoto's direction, and looking all the more like the Gokudera from his time.

Somewhat pleased to have learned that he wouldn't be a shortie forever, and that not _that_much had changed in ten years, Tsuna relaxed as well.

"Um, thanks." He murmured.

Yamamoto laughed, his voice sounding the same as Tsuna remembered, albeit a bit deeper. "C'mon Tsuna, have a seat." The taller man strode forward, his hand finding the small of Tsuna's back easily, and nudged him toward the couch with a light touch.

Tsuna sat readily enough. His muscles were exhausted and would appreciate the gesture. He only had a few minutes left anyhow. Yamamoto sat beside him, his arm resting on the back of the couch.

Gokudera, with his ever present insistence on being helpful himself and to not be outshined by the swordsman, zeroed in on the juice. "Let me take that." He offered, quickly extracting the plastic bag from Tsuna's loose grasp. The man shot another glare at Yamamoto, specifically at Yamamoto's arm as he retreated to a cupboard with the bottle.

Yamamoto's sunny smile remained fixedly in place.

Now mostly alone with the older version of his Rain Guardian, Tsuna shifted, slightly uncomfortable. Something seemed a bit off. Yamamoto looked so... big from that angle. Certainly he had grown in ten years, but there was something a bit more to him. As if he had more on his mind than just baseball...

Tsuna clapped his hands to his knees to keep them still. Surely five minutes was going to be up soon, right?

"So, I get taller?" Tsuna began, in an earnest attempt to start up some sort of innocent conversation.

"Yep." Yamamoto chuckled. "You fill out nicely too."

"Oh." Tsuna honestly had no idea how to respond. Yep, five minutes would be up any second now.

There was a soft clatter as Gokudera fiddled with something in the cupboard.

Yamamoto loosed an uncharacteristic sigh. "It's hard sometimes, when you draw so much attention."

"I'm... sorry?" Tsuna replied, confused.

"Don't be. I know you don't do it on purpose." Yamamoto leaned back, tilting his face upwards. His eyes closed, recalling something which had yet to happen from Tsuna's point of view. "Just remember something for me, yeah?" He asked with a small, crooked smile.

"Sure." Tsuna piped instantly. Anything to break the awkward and bewildering spell the older man was casting.

Then warm lips were against his, surprisingly soft and gentle, but no less possessive for the hand carefully cradling his chin, and the other placed just above his hip. Frozen with shock, Tsuna merely sat there as Yamamoto slowly withdrew his lips to press his forehead against his, locking brown eyes with blue.

"Don't forget that I don't like to share." He said, a far less innocent smile playing across his mouth.

There was a crash of glass, a curse, and then Gokudera's angry tirade began to fill his ears as Yamomoto laughed.

"YAMAMOTO YOU BASTARD! YOU AGREED NOT TO-!"

Then he was sitting at the kitchen table, surrounded by Lambo, Ipin, and Fuuta. Whatever had just transpired with his older self was completely unreadable on their faces. Reborn stared down at him from his perch on the chair at the other end.

"Dame Tsuna, where is the juice?"

* * *

In the future, Tsuna reappeared on the couch, Yamamoto's hand resting on his hip.

In his pressed black suit, the head of the Vongola famiglia scowled.

"You lied to me. I remember now." He accused his Rain Guardian.

Mirthful blue eyes twinkled. "But we _were _surprised, Tsuna." He said truthfully.

"You mean by my utter _lack_of a growth spurt?" Tsuna asked.

"Not true, Juudaime!" Gokudera interjected, quick to come to the defense of his beloved boss's height complex. "You've grown exactly 3.24 inches since ten years ago!" He reported, clutching three glasses of juice.

Tsuna sighed, shooting a mildly dirty look at the enviable height bestowed upon his Guardians.

"You _did_fill out, though." Yamamoto whispered, his hand giving Tsuna a little squeeze from where it rested on his hip.

Another memory hit Tsuna then. "Meddler."

The swordsman laughed. "I was nothing but honest," he said in his defense. His innocence was subverted by the hand which wandered down from Tsuna's hip to Tsuna's rear.

With a yelp from his boss and a simultaneous cry of dismay from Gokudera, Yamamoto was separated from Tsuna.

"I TOLD YOU NO IMPRINTING!" Gokudera screamed.

Yamamoto merely chuckled in return. "But how else could I be sure that I'll be able to monopolize Tsuna all to myself? It was an uphill battle every day to win his affections." He cast a too warm gaze the object of his affection, the corners of his mouth curling upward in a knowing smirk.

It was all Tsuna could do to just blush and glower as he remembered _exactly_what Yamamoto had done to assure himself that position.

"Sh-Shut up." The little brunet stammered, looking away.

Gokudera's eyes widened, realizing what was being implied. Mouth gaping wordlessly, he flushed brilliantly. "BASEBALL IDIOT!" He yelled finally as he fled the room.

Tsuna hung his head as Yamamoto broke out in a fresh round laughing, hooking his arm around his boss's waist to draw him closer. He kissed the smaller man on the cheek. "I would do _anything_to keep you by my side."

* * *

_end_

* * *

I really, really, _really_ wanted to write a mushy 8027 to make up for the depressing one I wrote ages ago. This was my attempt. Hope it is satisfactory!


End file.
